


El camino de la dragona

by NealeandKuma



Series: Las encadenadas al mar [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NealeandKuma/pseuds/NealeandKuma
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si el Gobierno estuviera ocultando algo a todo el mundo? ¿Cómo reaccionarían los piratas si supieran que existe algo más fuerte y destructivo que las Frutas del Diablo?En alguna parte del mundo se ocultan 7 personas, en busca de alguien cuyos ideales y sentido de la justicia sean válidos para poseer dicho poder. Son muchos los que pueden aspirar a ello, pero solo tienen 7 oportunidades. Y ninguno lo sabe.Uno llegó a sospechar algo pero se olvidó hace mucho tiempo...





	1. Chapter 1

_“Si me fuera con alguien, seria con Ace”_

_“Entonces…cuando acabe mi entrenamiento, volveré”_

_“¿Es que no te fías de mí?”_

\- ¡Auch! - Ace se quejó cuando su cabeza golpeó el suelo. Se levantó, maldiciendo entre dientes. Debía de haberse movido mucho por la noche si había terminado por caerse de la cama. Por suerte, desde que lo habían ascendido a comandante, tenía un camarote para él solo. No era muy grande, pero se ahorraba las burlas cuando pasaban cosas como esta. 

Se desperezó mientras se dirigía al comedor, sintiendo crujir los huesos de la espalda. Ya empezaba a temerse que el recuerdo de esos ojos azules le perseguiría durante el resto del día.

Como mínimo.

\- ¡Hey, buenos días, comandante! - le saludó Marco, golpeándole en la espalda. - Oye, ¿estás bien? Pareces que estás más distraído de lo normal. 

Ace le dio un toque en el brazo, sentándose para comer. - No, todo bien. Solo estoy…terminando de despertarme, ya sabes. 

\- ¿Qué, pasaste una mala noche?

-No fue mala…me llegaron recuerdos de hace tiempo, eso es todo.

-Bueno, esas cosas pueden doler más que las pesadillas. - murmuró Marco, apoyando la mano en su hombre al sentarse al lado del moreno. - ¿Qué fueron, recuerdos de un amor? - bromeó, buscando aligerar el ambiente.

Ace se atragantó con su comida, empezando a toser de forma descontrolada. Levantó una mano al ver la expresión de asombro de Marco. - Cállate. No es lo que piensas. - consiguió decir con dificultad. - Fue cuando tenía diez años. Era una amiga mía. 

-Aah, ya veo. Seguro que eras tan denso que ni siquiera sabías que te gustaba. - se rio el fénix, viendo como el chico a su lado se tensaba. - He acertado, ¿a que sí?

-Marco, estoy a punto de estrellarte el plato en la cabeza. - le respondió el moreno, causando que su amigo se riera a carcajadas.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
La barca crujió ante el impacto de las olas, apenas manteniéndose en pie, mientras a lo lejos se podía ver una gran tormenta. El joven estaba apoyado en un mástil que se tambaleaba peligrosamente, no podía dejar de reírse... 

Estaba aguantando a duras penas. Se iba a partir.

Parecía un chiste, uno muy malo. Después de todo lo que había superado, iba a morir por una tormenta.   
Incluso habían ganado la pelea. Solo habría tenido que volver al Moby Dick. Pero había subestimado la fuerza del viento, lo lejos que podría arrastrarlo el mar. Era como si el océano lo hubiera castigado por su arrogancia.

Cerró los ojos esperando que el momento que la barca se partiera. Se acordó de Sabo y de su promesa de niños, si él moría solo podía conseguirlo Luffy, ese pequeño llorón iba a tener que cumplir el sueño de los tres... Qué triste. El menor de los tres hermanos tendría que cargar con los sueños de los otros dos, sin contar además de lo duro que sería para él. Por suerte tenia buenos nakamas, ya se los encontró una vez y parecía feliz a su lado. Como cuando eran niños... Que felices eran... Jugando los tres... No.… los cuatro... A su mente vino la imagen de aquella dulce niña. Apenas estuvo un par de semanas con ellos, pero no pudo evitar enamorarse. El primer y único amor de su vida, jamás volvió a verla. 

Esperaba que en alguno de sus viajes lograra encontrarla, pero no fue así.

Un crujido lo saco de su ensimismamiento, la barca se rompió por varios lugares a causa de las olas, haciendo que Ace se viera envuelto por el agua casi instantáneamente, sintiendo como su fuerza desaparecía mientras se hundía en las frías profundidades del mar.  
…  
…  
Cuando abrió los ojos, se quedó cegado por el sol unos instantes. Sentía la arena rodeándolo; debía de haber llegado a una playa. Pero eso era imposible. No tendría que estar en ningún sitio, no debería estar en tierra. Estaba seguro de estar bastante adentrado en el océano cuando el bote se hundió.

Escuchó pasos a su alrededor, junto con el sonido de la ropa al moverse. Había alguien con él. Posiblemente la persona que le había rescatado.

Una cabeza se cernió sobre él, tapándole la luz. - ¿Qué, ya estás despierto? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Era una chica, un par de años más joven que él, que lo observaba con un ojo de color turquesa, mientras que el otro estaba tapado por su flequillo. Tenía el pelo del mismo tono que la arena, cayéndole con una mezcla de rizos y ondas hasta la cadera.

También era muy guapa.

-Bien, más o menos. - respondió Ace, incorporándose. - Un poco mareado. - encontró su sombrero a su lado, sobre la arena. ¿Cómo lo había encontrado?

-Chst, normal. - le replicó la chica, chasqueando la lengua. - ¿Es que los Yonkou no os enseñan a tener cuidado con las tormentas? - preguntó con sorna, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

-El error fue mío. - se limitó a responder el moreno, poniéndose el sombrero. - ¿Me has sacado tú del agua?

\- ¿Ves a alguien más? - Ace frunció el ceño. No soportaba que le respondieran con preguntas. Y además…

Le dedicó una mirada a la chica. Vestía de forma sencilla, con un top negro y unos pantalones que le llegaban a las pantorrillas. Tenía un cuerpo bonito, pero no fuerte. No tanto como para sacar a alguien del agua. Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en su cuello, fijándose en un colgante metálico con una forma retorcida que le resultaba familiar.

Cuando levantó la vista hasta su rostro, se encontró con una sonrisa burlona. Posiblemente había malinterpretado su gesto. No apartó la mirada, aunque sintió como el calor le subía por el cuello. - Lo encuentro difícil de creer. - al menos consiguió que no le fallara la voz.

La chica sólo hizo un sonido de reconocimiento, aunque mantuvo la sonrisa. - La verdad es que estoy un poco decepcionada, Ace. - empezó a decir, mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta.

Espera, ¿cuándo le había dicho su nombre?

-Pero supongo que es normal que no me reconozcas. - continuó. - Yo he madurado, y tú…solo has crecido.

El chico la miró con confusión, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran con realización. El pelo ya no le llegaba por la barbilla, y sus ojos habían pasados de ser redondos a afilados. 

Pero la reconoció.

Marine dio un pequeño chillido de sorpresa cuando la abrazó, dándole un par de vueltas en el aire. Ace solo le sonrió, dejándola en el suelo sin soltarla. - ¡Llegas un año tarde!

-Bueno, me di toda la prisa que pude. - respondió la muchacha, dándole una mirada extraña.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo…parece que me equivoqué. - murmuró, dándole una media sonrisa, sin decir nada más.

Fue en ese silencio que el chico empezó a tener conciencia del cuerpo en sus brazos. Marine era cálida y suave, encajando con facilidad contra él. Dejó caer las manos alrededor de su cintura, soltándola, sintiendo una calidez familiar extendiéndose por su pecho. 

-Creo que hay un pueblo cerca. Allí podremos buscar otro barco. - le dijo la chica, apoyando una mano en su brazo. Ace notó que el pulso se le aceleraba.

Tenía un problema. Uno grande. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Incluso dentro del propio bosque había más ruido del común. Dos jóvenes perseguían a un gran tigre que huía despavorido de ellos. La situación les hizo empezar a reírse a carcajadas. Esta era una situación parecida a la que habían vivido de niños, pero esta vez era la bestia la que huía de ellos. Esa iba a ser su cena, lo tenían claro. Pero antes de salir a cazar habían llegado a un acuerdo, ninguno usaría sus armas. Este sería un viaje al pasado, solo podían ir con palos, como cuando eran niños, cazarían con ello, aunque después para hacer el bote si pudieran usar todo de lo que disponían. La maleza iba desapareciendo al paso del tigre, asique ninguno de ellos tenía que hacer esfuerzo alguno, esto era un juego de niños para ambos, desde el momento en el que vieron al animal este podía haber caído muerto en un instante, pero estaban disfrutando del momento. 

La bestia estaba exhausta, llevaba horas corriendo, finalmente cayó en mitad de un claro a la luz de la luna. Los dos amigos aparecieron a un ritmo tranquilo, ellos también estaban algo cansados. Cuando llegaron a su lado, preparados para matarla cayeron en la cuenta de que no tenían nada para cortarla. Estallaron en carcajadas. Estaban tan felices de su reencuentro que no habían pensado de manera lógica. la joven levantó la mano y la puso a la altura de su boca para mandar al chico que guardara silencio. En la calma absoluta de la noche se escuchaba perfectamente el discurrir de un riachuelo, ahí seguro que habría comida. Se acercaron los dos olvidándose completamente del tigre. Con los palos en sus manos fueron usándolos como arpones para pescar algún pez que otro, pero era lo bastante profundo como para que los peces pudieran evadir los lanzamientos, finalmente la joven se cansó. Después de tanto ejercicio de golpe ambos tenían hambre, y de esta forma no comerían lo suficiente, antes de que el otro se diera cuenta se tiró al agua de cabeza corriente abajo. El chico empezó a correr a su lado como si eso pudiera ayudarla si le ocurría algo. Ya veía el final del río, desembocaba en un gran lago, pero antes de eso había una pequeña cascada, el joven empezó a palidecer, eso no era bueno para ella, no podía ver la cascada, empezó a gritarle cuando ella se sumergió y cogiendo impulso saltó cascada abajo con un montón de peces en las manos y un gran grito de alegría resonó en la tranquilidad de la noche

\- ¿Tú sabes el susto que me has dado cuando has saltado? ¡Pensaba que te iba a pasar algo malo! - La chica lo miró con desdén - Como si una tontería así fuera a hacerme daño. Te salvé en mitad de una tormenta en el mar... Ace por favor piensa con un poco de lógica

Tragó saliva, eso era cierto. levantó la mirada para preguntarle algo, pero volvió a bajarla inmediatamente. Por culpa del chapuzón la joven estaba empapada, sus ropas colgaban cerca del fuego para tratar de acelerar su secado. Ella no parecía incomoda con sus vestimentas actuales, tenía un ¿bañador? de unos tonos que le sonaban familiares que se le ajustaban bastante, pegándose a la piel de la joven. En ese momento deseó ser como su hermano pequeño y poder ofrecerle algo de ropa, pero dado que solo vestía unos pantalones no tenía mucho que ofrecerle, al menos Luffy podría ofrecerle la camiseta. 

-Ace mi cara está un poco más arriba - dijo la joven con un tono de picardía. El chico se sorprendió dado que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que llevaba un rato mirando a las piernas de Marine - Perdón... ¿No tienes frío vestida solo con eso? - Preguntó el joven, desde el comentario de su amiga había cogido un pequeño tono rojizo, pero con el fuego apenas se notaba - Un poco sí, pero tampoco tiene solución hasta que se seque la ropa...

El chico tragó saliva, si había una opción. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a paso firme hasta situarse a su lado, se dejó caer y la abrazó por la espalda, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada notó una cálida sensación a su alrededor, gracias al poder de la mera mera no mi Ace podía controlar libremente su temperatura corporal y gracias a eso evitar que pasara frío. Ella se acomodó a su lado y cerró los ojos. Era una sensación agradable como para decir nada al respecto. 

En el exterior la luz brillaba con toda su fuerza, pero ella estaba tapada por su chaqueta y una pequeña cabaña de hojas. se vistió antes de salir. Junto al fuego había unos peces listos para ser cocinados. Un poco más allá un joven estaba mirando arboles con ojos expertos, tenía que buscar algunos lo bastante grandes como para soportar el peso de dos adultos. Ella se fue acercando a él lentamente por la espalda y cuando estuvo justo detrás suya le dio una pequeña patada en el culo. El grito de susto y el pilar de llamas dejó a la joven fuera de juego, ¿qué clase de reacción era esa? cayó al suelo sujetándose el estómago. El chico se arrodilló a su lado completamente pálido, esperaba que la herida de la joven no fuera muy seria cuando la vio llorando. Cada vez estaba más nervioso hasta que vio que se estaba riendo. 

\- Pero ¿qué haces Ace? ¿Por una patadita sacas un pilar de llam-? - No pudo terminar la frase antes de volver a explotar, esta vez en carcajadas sin reprimir. El chico estaba furioso, pero a la vez relajado, después de todo no le había hecho daño. 

Ya era medio día cuando terminaron de hacer una cabaña decente para los dos. Después de todo aún les quedaba tiempo hasta poder irse de la isla. Al fin y al cabo, tenían que construir el bote para salir de allí. Tras discutirlo un poco ya tenían un diseño hecho para intentarlo. Pasaron el resto del día avanzando en el proyecto hasta que fue la hora de buscar la cena. Dado que era el joven el que había cocinado a medio día fue la chica la que se ofreció a preparar la cena para ambos. Una vez se alejó un poco un oso apareció tras los árboles cercanos y se dirigió directo al barco, destrozándolo. 

\- ¡Estúpido oso! Tanto trabajar para nada.... - Dijo la joven furiosa mientras le daba vueltas a la cena - Venga Marine... Tranquila, por suerte tampoco hemos trabajado tanto, solo ha sido un día. Aparte... Nuestra cena a venido a buscarnos, dijo señalando el fuego donde el oso terminaba de cocinarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado una semana del incidente del oso. Pero este no había sido el único. La siguiente vez el agua se había filtrado por los troncos y se había hundido en el fondo del lago. La siguiente Marine lo había partido porque una familia de escarabajos había decidido hacer ahí su hogar y la siguiente lo quemó Ace por accidente con un pilar de fuego ante una provocación de Marine. En la oscuridad de la novena noche la chica miraba al último bote con miedo. Deseaba irse ya de ese lugar, quería una cama de verdad, y café. Se acercó al barco con mucho cuidado. Como si este fuera a romperse con solo mirarlo, por suerte no fue así. Ace estaba subido cargando las cosas. Lo habían probado esa misma tarde en el lago y flotaba bien, por suerte por debajo de la cascada había una cueva medio sumergida que daba directo al mar. Por la mañana tomarían el bote de camino al barco de Padre.  
Ambos se habían despertado pronto por la expectación de abandonar la isla, querían salir al mar. Ya con todo recogido Marine subió al bote y Ace se quedó atrás para subir de un salto y darle un pequeño impulso, lo suficiente como para que se moviera. Avanzaron por la cueva con cuidado de no chocar en las estrechas paredes hasta que finalmente vieron la salida. El vasto océano iluminado por el sol de la mañana. Marine estiró los brazos como si pudiera abrazar al mar, pero su acompañante parecía no estar tan feliz, había estado evitando el tema, pero ya no podía seguir, debía hablar con ella. 

-Marine te tengo que preguntar algo... - Dijo el joven con una aparente cara de terror. Pero ella no le dejó hablar - A ver... ¿De verdad era necesario romper el barco todas las veces antes que preguntarme que iba a hacer cuando saliéramos de la isla? - El chico apenas podía creer lo que oía. ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué no lo dijo en su momento? - N-No sé de qué me hablas Marine.... - La joven lo miro con molestia - ¿no? ¿No te suena el salmón fresco en el barco cuando llegó el oso? ¿O cuando me fui a por la cena y tú te trajiste aquellos insectos asquerosos? 

-Solo quería…ganar un poco de tiempo, supongo. - admitió el chico con resignación.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Marine se había quedado frente a él, haciendo imposible para Ace el apartar la vista de esos ojos anormalmente azules.

-Después de todo este tiempo... ¿cómo iba a querer separarme de ti? -susurró con voz suave, ladeando la cabeza. 

Ace juró que su corazón dejó de latir. 

Y que la toba que le dio la chica en la frente lo puso en marcha de nuevo. Se apartó, riéndose de él, dándole una mirada de soslayo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me estaba costando encontrarte? ¡Y eso que no has sido discreto, precisamente! - le reprochó. - Además…dije que me uniría a tu tripulación, ¿no?

-Es el barco de un Yonkou. No es tan fácil. - replicó Ace, frotándose la frente, intentando recuperarse.

-Me dejará subir. Ya lo veras. - declaró la chica, con una sonrisa ladina. El moreno le lanzó una mirada desconfiada. -En cuanto me vea, me dejará. ¿Quieres apostar algo? - preguntó la chica, moviendo las cejas. Ace se rio, negando con la cabeza. - Ojalá tengas razón.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace miró la Vivre Card en su mano, asegurando la dirección. Detrás de él, Marine estaba recostada sobre el borde de la barca, con la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano y aspecto de estar muy aburrida.

\- ¿Realmente se han alejado tanto? Anda que se preocupan por ti. - gruñó la chica. 

-Me las he visto peores y he vuelto solo. - le respondió Ace, sonriendo. - Además, aún quedaban algunos enemigos en la zona. Quizá eso los ha desviado.

La chica hizo un sonido de asentimiento, inclinando la cabeza un poco más. - ¿El barco tiene el mascarón con forma de ballena?

\- ¿Eh? Sí, una ballena blanca.

-Está allí.

Ace siguió la dirección que le señalaba Marine, pero no consiguió ver nada, incluso forzando la mirada.

\- ¿Te estás riendo de mí? - preguntó el chico, girándose hacia ella. La chica resopló con impaciencia, levantándose para ponerse detrás de él. Intentó asomarse por encima de su hombro, pero al no conseguirlo por la diferencia de estatura, golpeó al chico en las costillas. - Agáchate un poco, anda.

Cuando estuvieron a la misma altura, Marine le colocó las manos en las mejillas, girándole la cabeza. Volvió a señalar a algún punto en el horizonte, sin moverse. - Ahí, ¿lo ves?  
Ace intentó ignorar el cuerpo presionado contra su espalda, fijando la vista en el punto que le indicaba. A lo lejos, muy lejos, consiguió apreciar…algo.

\- ¿Puedes ver eso sin catalejo? - preguntó con asombro.

\- ¡Pues claro! No habrás olvidado también mi puntería, ¿no?

\- ¡Ja! Tuvimos seis meses de tranquilidad gracias a ti…en la vida olvidaría eso. 

El chico se apartó un par de pasos, tomando impulso para poder lanzar una bola de fuego hacia el cielo; teniendo cuidado de no dañar la barca. La bola estalló al alcanzar el punto más alto, creando una señal que pudiera ser vista desde gran distancia. 

Al cabo de un minuto, pudieron ver otra señal, de color azul proviniendo del barco. Ace sonrió al verla, eso significaba que podrían acercarse al Moby Dick sin peligro. 

Conforme se iban acercando al barco se iban haciendo cada vez más audibles los gritos de sus amigos. Se podía incluso escuchar a Thatch y a Marco llorar por su amigo, estos se habían dado cuenta de que ese no era el bote habitual del joven, por lo que se esperaban malas noticias. Ace sonrió a Marine... Vaya primera impresión se iba a llevar de sus amigos. 

En cuanto subieron a la cubierta, estalló el caos. Al ver a Ace, la tripulación había estallado en ovaciones, y tanto Marco como Sachi se habían acercado para abrazarlo, aliviados de que estuviera a salvo.

Luego habían visto a Marine y casi lo tiran por la borda. 

\- ¡Dos días! ¡Dos puñeteros días pensando que habías muerto ahogado! ¡Y estabas ligando por ahí! - le gritó Sachi. El único motivo por el que aún no había agarrado por el cuello a Ace era porque Marco le estaba sujetando. 

\- ¡¿Qué dem-?! ¡No estaba ligando! ¡Es la que me salvó! ¡Además, es una vieja amiga! - respondió el moreno, ruborizándose. - ¡Marine, échame una mano!

No recibió respuesta. La chica no había dicho una palabra desde que pisó el barco. Se había apartado de Ace, quedándose en silencio ante la mirada inquisitiva que le estaba dando Barbablanca.

El Yonkou la estudió con atención, deteniéndose en el colgante de su cuello y en el color tan extraño que tenían sus ojos. 

Marine le dio una sonrisa descarada y Barbablanca estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¡Me lo tendría que haber esperado! Pero no llevo bien la cuenta de los miembros de tu familia. - dijo el anciano, acomodándose de nuevo en su sillón. - Dormirás en la habitación de Ace. Y compórtate mientras estés aquí. No quiero problemas en mi barco.

-Entendido. - respondió la chica con sencillez. 

El resto de la tripulación había guardado silencio durante el encuentro, incapaces de entender de lo que estaban hablando.

\- ¡Un momento, ¿cómo que dormirá en mi habitación?!- acabó por exclamar Ace.

-No voy a meterla en las habitaciones comunes. Eso sí que sería una locura. - le respondió Barbablanca. - Además, será más fácil si solo se tiene que defender de una persona.

-¡¡No voy a hacerle nada!!- gritó Ace, indignado.

-Pues ya está. - declaró el Yonkou, dando por terminada la conversación. Ace se tiró del pelo, exasperado, pero sabía que no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo. 

-Una cosa más…- añadió el anciano, mirando a la chica de reojo. - Luego vendrás a mi camarote. Hay una serie de cosas que tenemos que discutir.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
La puerta se abrió con cuidado, haciendo apenas ruido. Marco siguió con la mirada a Marine cuando pasó a la habitación, y se revolvió un poco, inquieto. Si padre le había pedido que también estuviera presente es que iba a ser una conversación importante. 

-Siéntate, anda. - le dijo Barbablanca a la chica, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. - Posiblemente estemos un buen rato aquí. 

La chica hizo como le indicó, clavando sus ojos en Marco. - No sabía que habría alguien más…

-En una banda pirata tienes que confiar en todo el mundo, niña. Al final tendrás que decírselo a todos, ya sabes.

La joven apretó los labios. Parecía que la idea no le gustaba mucho. - ¿Qué está pasando? - acabó por preguntar el fénix, con su paciencia al límite.

-No es humana.

-Dios, me gustaría ser capaz de decir las cosas así, viejo. - se quejó Marine, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con frustración. Ambos ignoraron la cara de asombro de Marco.

\- ¿Cómo que no es humana? Necesito alguna base ya que quieres que este aquí. - le espetó el hombre al Yonkou, que solo se rio.

-Esa no es la parte importante. Pero está bien. Es una mestiza, entre un tritón y un humano. ¿O eres de segunda generación? - explicó Barbablanca, girándose hacia ella con la última pregunta.

-No. Madre sirena, padre humano. Los dos muertos. - añadió antes de que le preguntaran.

-No pareces una mestiza…- comentó Marco. Eran pocos, pero había conocido a algunos. Normalmente tenían rasgos a medio camino entre las dos razas. Pero esta chica…su aspecto era completamente humano. 

-Somos un caso un poco especial. - le respondió Marine, cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en su explicación. - Tenemos la cola bastante más grande que las sirenas normales, y los ojos siempre son de este color tan raro. Y…bueno…

-Son anormalmente fuertes. - le interrumpió Newgate, causando que la chica se riera un poco.

-Está bien…ya empiezo a formarme una idea. - murmuró Marco, frotándose la frente. - ¿Pero ese plural de dónde viene?

-Ah, somos siete. Solo siete cada vez. - le explico Marine. - Quiero decir…a partir de que nazca una, irán naciendo las otras seis. Pero hasta que no muramos todas las que estamos ahora, no nacerán otras.

-Solo hablas en femenino… ¿sois todas mujeres?

-Si. Siempre mujeres.

-Ya veo…-dijo el comandante, comprendiendo la situación. - Bueno…y si esa no es la parte importante, ¿cuál es?

-Vivimos para…servir a alguien. Es difícil de explicar. El objetivo que nos ponen en nuestras vidas es permanecer al lado de una persona durante lo que esta dure, y ayudarle en cualquiera que sea su objetivo.

-Ace se moriría si te escuchara decir eso. - comentó Marco, causando que los otros dos se rieran. 

-Lo sé. Por eso no se lo he dicho.

\- ¿Has comprendido ya la situación? - le preguntó Barbablanca.

-Por supuesto. - declaró el hombre. Si un pirata que podía provocar tsunamis las definía como “anormalmente fuertes”, eran una fuerza a tener muy en cuenta. Así que la primera pregunta de padre seria…

\- ¿Cuántas sois ahora mismo? - preguntó el anciano.

-Ya estamos las siete. Somos cuatro de primera generación y tres de segunda generación. Aunque las más pequeñas solo tienen seis años, así que aún no habría que tenerlas en cuenta. 

-Sí…te doy la razón. ¿Con quién esta cada una?

-He sido la primera de mis hermanas en encontrar a mi protegido. Aqua está con Shanks, pero eso ya lo sabes. - Marco frunció el ceño. Ya tenían un problema. - Y Umi…no sé dónde está.

\- ¿No lo sabes?

-No…no se lo ha dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera a Aqua.

-La más peligrosa y no se sabe nada de ella. - gruñó Barbablanca, reclinándose. - ¿Quiénes son las de segunda generación?

-Nereida es la hija de Umi. Es un año menor que yo. - el anciano levantó las cejas ante eso, sorprendido. - Mar y Rea son las menores. Las dos son hijas de Aqua.

\- ¿Hm? ¿El pelirrojo ha tenido hijas?

A Marine se le escapó una sonrisa por el comentario. - No, Shanks no es el padre. No sabemos quién es, Aqua no quiere hablar del tema.

-Oh…que curioso. - comentó el Yonkou. - ¿Y la que queda?

-Es Blue. Es la mayor de mis hermanas, me saca seis años. - torció un poco el gesto. - Está en la marina. 

Los dos hombres fruncieron el ceño. - Eso es malo…- dijo Marco. - ¿Qué rango tiene?

-Ascendió a capitán antes de los dieciocho. Desde entonces ha rechazado todos los ascensos. Pero creo que está en la lista de candidatos a almirante.

\- ¿Crees que nos atacaría estando tú en la tripulación? - preguntó Barbablanca.

-No lo sé. Lo dudo mucho, pero…no está muy bien de la cabeza.

-Eso suman dos problemas…- gruñó el anciano. - Bueno, podría ser peor. Ahora…me gustaría saber las habilidades que tienen cada una. Y las tuyas.

A la chica se le endureció el gesto. - Esa información es muy importante. 

-Ya lo sé. Por eso te lo estoy preguntando. Y ya te lo he dicho; no puedes estar en una tripulación si no confías en tus compañeros.

Marine agachó la cabeza, aun dudando. Barbablanca suspiró, resignado. - Escúchame. Podemos tener en contra a una marine y a una mujer con intenciones desconocidas. Tú quieres proteger a tu familia y yo también. Y sabes que tenemos a una persona en común con eso. 

-…no puedes engañarme. - murmuró la chica después de un silencio.

-No te estoy engañando.

-No me has entendido. - le respondió Marine, sonriendo. El anciano levantó una ceja. - Vaya, vaya…una habilidad sencilla y eficaz. Me gusta.

-Soy una tiradora. Mi cuerpo es bastante débil…pero no perderé contra nadie en el combate a distancia. No importa lo lejos que estén; si los veo acertaré. - continuó la joven. - Nereida puede hacer que la gente la obedezca si los toca. Pero va en función del aprecio que le tengan a ella; es una herramienta para proteger a la gente que quiere, no de manipulación. Es una espadachín, una muy buena. Por lo que me dijeron, Dracule Mihawk la acogió bajo su ala hace poco, aunque no sé por qué. No creo que pueda enseñarle nada.

\- ¿Qué Ojos de Halcón ha hecho que? - la interrumpió Marco, sorprendido. Solo recibió como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros.

-No se los detalles. Hace un año que no la veo.

“Blue podía anular las habilidades de los usuarios en un área, una bastante grande. Pero eso fue cuando era niña. Hace nueve años la obligaron a comer una Fruta del Diablo y entorpecieron casi todos sus poderes, pero a cambio se volvió muy buena con sus habilidades. Lleva dos dagas, y es una estratega despiadada cuando está tranquila.”

\- ¿Qué fruta le dieron? - preguntó el Yonkou.

-La kuo-kuo no mi. Puede crear cristales. Parece una tontería…pero la he visto usarlos y es bastante fuerte. - explicó Marine. - ¿Es necesario que te hable de Umi y de Aqua? Creo que ya las conoces bien…

-Pero yo no. Y me gustaría saber que esperar, por favor. - interrumpió Marco, apoyando la mano en la cadera.

-Ah, perdón…Aqua podía usar el agua marina para curar heridas menores…cuando era joven. Luego aprendió a desarrollar medicinas a partir de eso. Posiblemente esté entre los diez mejores doctores del mundo. No se mete casi nunca en las peleas porque no le gusta…pero no es débil. Es difícil acercarse a ella con el rango que le da su látigo. Y los guerreros que dependan de sus armas para pelear no tienen oportunidad.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el fénix, cruzando los brazos en un gesto de preocupación.

-Lanzara sus armas lejos. - le respondió Barbablanca. - Tiene mucha fuerza, aunque no lo aparente.

-No puedes usar los músculos para medir la fuerza que tenemos. No sirve. - comentó Marine, negando con la cabeza. - Y…Umi…sabe cuándo la gente a morir. El momento, la causa…y las consecuencias si salva o deja morir a esa persona.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación, pesado y frio. Marco tragó saliva, conmocionado “Eso es…algo bastante serio”

-Umi era…la acompañante de Roger. - la boca del comandante se abrió con sorpresa, sin saber cómo reaccionar a esa información. - No lleva armas. Solo es fuerte, brutalmente fuerte. Aunque eso ya lo sabe tu capitán…

Marco vio como Barbablanca se tocaba la barbilla, como si estuviera recordando un antiguo golpe. - Si, lo sé muy bien. Creo que he sido una de las pocas personas que ha sacado a esa bestia de sus casillas…

-Y que ha seguido vivo después. La verdad es que es un mérito muy grande. - comentó Marine. El Yonkou soltó una carcajada en respuesta.

-No te creas. Llegábamos a las manos a menudo, pero nunca estuvimos a punto de matarnos. Solo tenemos personalidades discordantes.

-Yo…no estaría tan segura de eso. - respondió Marine, cerrando los ojos un momento. - Creo que sois demasiado parecidos…posiblemente por eso aún te tiene respeto a pesar de vuestras peleas.

Barbablanca volvió a empezar a reír. -Sí, eso es también bastante posible…aún recuerdo lo protectora que era con su gente. En fin, suficiente conversación por hoy- la despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano. - Puedes irte ya. Pero niña…no te olvides de lo que te he dicho. No puedes estar en una tripulación si no confías en tus compañeros. Quiero que le cuentes tu situación a la tripulación más pronto que tarde…especialmente a Ace.

Marine asintió mientras se levantaba para salir de la habitación. - Lo sé…lo…lo tendré en cuenta.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
El joven siguió dando vueltas por la habitación, nervioso. Era consciente de que no tenía sentido estar así, había dormido junto a la chica varios días y no le había afectado, pero ahora parecía diferente. En aquel momento no tenían otra opción, ahora eran conscientes de que tenían que compartirla y eso le aterraba. Después de todo lo que habían pasado los chicos juntos eso le ponía realmente nervioso. Empezó a oír pasos que se dirigían a la habitación. De un salto se tumbó en la cama cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Fingió estar dormido, pero la chica soltó un estufido, aunque se hubiera dormido de verdad lo habría despertado

\- Llevo durmiendo a tu lado varios días, ¿de verdad piensas que esto es diferente? y cambiando un poco de tema ¿era necesario "fingir" que dormías? ¿de verdad? - el chico bajó la cabeza, sabía que no tenía sentido, pero no estaba cómodo durmiendo en su cuarto con una chica, ya de pequeño lo había pasado mal compartiendo habitación con Marine, esto no era muy diferente... - Ace... Tengo que hablar contigo... Es un tema importante, así que por favor saca la cabeza de las sabanas y siéntate...

El chico estaba sorprendido hasta cierto punto, los cambios de tema de la chica siempre habían sido normales, pero el tono empleado al decir esto último fue totalmente seco. Tenía que ser algo muy importante para ella... Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, ella seguía de pie junto a la puerta, parecía que no se había movido de ahí desde que entró al cuarto. 

Antes de poder pronunciar palabra escuchó el golpe. No era un golpe normal, eran los poderes de Shirohige. Los dos chicos se miraron y echaron a correr a cubierta. Si Padre había llegado a usarlos estaba pasando algo grave, y necesitarían su ayuda. Apenas eran unos metros, pero ambos exhalaban con fuerza, era más la adrenalina que la carrera en sí. Al salir los dos estaban en guardia. Marine había desenfundando sus armas de kairouseki y Ace estaba envuelto en llamas, pero no había nadie salvo sus compañeros, quienes estaban pálidos. La mitad mirando al mar y la otra mitad mirando a Padre

\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? - Preguntó el moreno mientras se acercaba al borde del barco, donde todos miraban - Ha tenido que ser algo grave para que Padre use su habilidad 

\- Peleas de niños, hijo mío - Se limitó a decir el aludido - Pero por culpa de eso he perdido mi arma... Será un fastidio hacerme otra...

-No será necesario... - exclamó Marine - ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente y hace cuánto? Y rapidito- La expresión de impaciencia de la joven era bastante marcada

-Se estaban peleando dos de mis hijos y entre golpes han lanzado mi arma al mar... Ha sido justo antes del golpe que habéis oído, así que más o menos ¿unos 3 minutos?  
La chica asintió. Sin quitar una expresión relajada de la cara dejó caer su ropa en un instante y se lanzó al mar de cabeza. El silencio reinaba en cubierta, ¿de verdad pensaba que podía recuperarla? había caído al mar, se había hundido hacía ya rato, era imposible llegar hasta ella. Ace se había asomado para ver cómo se lanzaba, mientras se sujetaba a la baranda. Conforme pasaban los minutos iba clavando cada vez más las uñas. La zona que estaba sujetando no eran más que astillas, sus dedos estaban cubiertos de sangre cuando una cabeza emergió con la lanza de Padre en la mano. Un coro de ovaciones y gritos resonaron en el Moby Dick, algunos hasta se lanzaron al mar a ayudar a la joven a subir el arma. Ace se había derrumbado en el suelo, aún sujeto al borde del barco con la cabeza gacha, la cual solo levantó al escuchar la voz de la joven. Marine se sobresaltó al ver la expresión del chico, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, era la personificación del dolor de la pérdida y de la alegría de recuperar a alguien. Fue a agacharse para decirle algo cuando el joven saltó como un resorte, pasó los brazos por la cintura de la chica y enterró su cara en el cuello de ella, quién le devolvió el abrazo en silencio, no quería moverse dado que aún notaba la humedad de las lágrimas del joven en el cuello. 

Dentro de esa pequeña burbuja de tranquilidad estaban ajenos al ruido que se había formado a su alrededor, los gritos hacia Marine en busca de una explicación ante esa hazaña se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes, y tan pronto empezaron se silenciaron al ver a los dos abrazados, ni tan siquiera Marco y Thatch se atrevieron a importunar a los dos jóvenes en ese momento tan emotivo y especial para ellos. 

Unos pocos segundos después finalmente se separaron, en el rostro de Ace no había indicio alguno de las lágrimas, en su lugar ahora había una gran sonrisa más propia de su hermano que de él mismo. Finalmente, las preguntas llegaron. Marine trataba de evitarlas a toda costa, dando evasivas a todos, pero sin ser maleducada. 

\- ¡Basta! ¡No os puedo decir nada todavía! Cuando pueda lo haré, lo prometo - La mirada de la chica iba pasando de uno en uno de los que se encontraban a su alrededor - Por favor - Las últimas palabras sonaron casi como un ruego. A su alrededor se intercambiaron miradas, y finalmente obtuvo sonrisas y asentimientos por parte de sus compañeros, los cuales se iban alejando haciendo especulaciones.


End file.
